The use of sodium salt, namely sodium chloride, has long been suspected as a cause of health problems, particularly hypertension. Although a cause-effect relationship between excessive sodium ingestion and hypertension has apparently not be established, it is known that a reduction of sodium intake alone will accomplish a reduction in the hypertensive state.
With growing consumer awareness and a more active presence by the FDA in the labelling requirements for the use of sodium salts, private industry is now concerned with the amount of sodium chloride they are adding to their food products. Presently many food product manufacturers are adding sodium chloride directly to their food system. In addition, a large percentage of the purchased ingredients used in formulating food products also contain salt (sodium chloride). In some instances, this salt content can be as high as 50% of the food ingredient.
To some degree the problem of high salt levels in foods could be reduced by simply lowering the level of salt added to the food product formulations. But unfortunately the level of salt in most cases cannot be lowered due to preservation requirements and the necessity of from 0.5% to 2.5% salt in the food product for flavor requirements.
To effect a reduction in sodium chloride or the sodium ion, many food processors have employed potassium chloride as a salt substitute. However, potassium chloride is easily discernable from sodium chloride, or table salt, by most humans. In some societies the flavor of potassium chloride is readily accepted, but in the United States, Europe, and Asia the flavor is unacceptable. Although potassium chloride is perceived as being salty, the potassium ion imparts an "off" flavor most often described as bitter. The reason for bitterness perception with potassium salt and not with sodium salt is not generally understood, but the perceptor sites located on the tongue where saltiness is perceived can readily distinguish potassium from sodium and this difference is physiologically perceived as a difference in bitterness intensity. Because of the difference in flavor between potassium chloride and sodium chloride, it is necessary to employ additives in salt substitutes to minimize this flavor difference.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,732 (Eisenstadt) teaches a sodium-free salt substitute having reduced bitterness containing potassium chloride in admixture with lactose and/or dextrose and cream of tartar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,799 (Cornelius et al) teaches a sodium chloride salt substitute containing a glycinamide salt in mixture with a flavor potentiator such as glutamic acid, monosodium glutamate, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,974 (Lontz et al) teaches a salt substitute formulation containing defined proportions of ascorbic acid, fumaric acid, and citric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,082 (Miller) teaches a potassium chloride salt substitute containing a minor proportion of fumaric acid.
In spite of the attention this problem has received, it still exists. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a potassium-containing salt which has reduced bitterness. This and other objects will be apparent from further reading of this specification.